Relo'daras Delithmere
Relo’daras Delithmere is a aged elf, stern of expression and rarely seen in anything beyond what showed extreme and utter professionalism. He is the head of the Delithmere family and is one of the leaders of the Shorel'Shol Union. His experience in dealings with reaching to encompass merchants in need of somewhere large scale to sell to has proved to create a healthy wealth. His connections have been integral to the start of the Shorel’shol Union. His accomplishments not only are in his business but extend to his family as a whole, many of his children having done much to help the Thalassian state if not beyond such. Appearance Dressed in simple finery, his position as the head of a varied mercantile family showed in every word and action. He had dark brown hair, long enough to reach his shoulder blades, pulled together at the bottom with a small string. Streaks of grey and the lines of wrinkles along his face betrayed his age. Even so, he seemed fit. Slim, yet not weakened by any means. He had skin better defined as ‘fine’, though he was not one to be missing time in the sunlight. He had no major blemishes that would be seen immediately, having covered any unsightly ones for appearances sake. While a smile was not rare upon his face, it was one to be earned by doing something worthwhile. Often times, it was reserved for those closest to him, his warmth shown prominently in meetings with old friends or beloved family members. A calm attention given in business, while a sharp stare filled with a father’s disapproval in more distasteful situations. History Relo’daras’s history is one that seemed per the course of his family. One of twelve brothers, he had inherited his mother’s smart senses and his father’s steady mind. While he did not create or start his own business, the man that he took it over from was as close to him as family. Relo often times, when asked of such times, will smile and openly retell of times long ago when he was just a child ‘taken under the wing of one of the best’. Even so, his business was in business itself, often times absorbing or adjoining his brand across a multitude of products or goods that would be produced. When he had been given the control over the business, even though it was far from small, he sought to expand it further. In doing so, he found himself in a position that lead him in need of investors, and through a multitude of partnerships, he found the riches necessary. One of which was the Rosespears, a long standing partnership that had become closer due to familial ties upon one of his marriages. This would eventually lead to his involvement with the Shorel’Shol Union. While Relo’daras enjoys his privacy in familial matters, it is not the most secretive family. Having been married three times, he has found himself with an abundance of children and grandchildren. While he always has been a warm father, despite some strictness in his nature, there had not been any major issues within his family that spawned from himself. His children, on the other hand, have on multiple cases created public issues of which he has promptly found ways to cover up, as to avoid bad reputation for his business. He is currently happily married to Ilnaevea Delithmere. Relationships Amna Delithmere Relo’daras’s first wife, of whom he had his first five children with. Known to have been one determined and ‘hard headed’, she and relo worked well together in both business and personal ways. They split from one another in the end for personal reasons, and she has since died happily with another family she had created. Taiah Delithmere Relo’daras’s second wife, of whom he had his sixth and seventh child with. She was, without a doubt, the woman that Relo had most obviously loved. She was a warm woman with a smart mind inherited from the Rosespear lineage. Always spoken highly of, and with warmth in his tone, he had spent years in sorrow at her early demise. Ilnaevea Delithmere Relo’daras’s third and current wife, of whom he has had his last three children with. She, like Taiah, is a warm woman, though quiet in her nature. She has less dealings in the business aspect, yet keeps good relations with both friends and partners that Relo and her have or have made. Relo’daras’s Children There are ten children, currently, that hold the Delithmere lineage from Relo’daras. Most of which are notable by their accomplishments and positions. During wars and sunderings of the nation, though, there has been a few loses, all of which were hard upon their father. List of children * First born - Heren (Son) * Second born - Zelios (Son) * Third born - Darenna (Daughter) * Fourth born - Senia (Daughter) * Fifth born - Kreath (Son) * Sixth born - Alethanos (Son) * Seventh born - Pyrar (Daughter) * Eighth born - Ranzaen (Son) * Ninth born - Vyleas (Son) * Tenth born - Nivriatha (Daughter) Category:Characters